The primary goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to provide biostatistical and biomathematical support for basic, clinical and epidemiological studies that are underway in the Huntsman Cancer Institute's (HCI's) Cancer Center. The BSR provides a wide spectrum of services to the Cancer Center community, assisting basic and clinical investigators with study design, sample size/power calculations, data analyses, and preparation of presentations grant applications and manuscripts. Emphasis is placed on early consultation to allow adequate consideration of study designs specifically adapted to the main objectives of the study. For the past two years, a policy of the BSR has been to more actively seek collaborations suggested by recent developments in cancer-related biostatistical research and to respond to methodological challenges emerging from specific applications. This policy has proven to be quite fruitful and has resulted in substantially increased number of joint publications. It is expected that the demands for statistical consulting services will increase substantially in the coming years because of a rapid development of the Cancer Center and an increasing number of users who have clearly benefitted from the BSR assistance. In addition, a large project is underway in which the BSR will collaborate with the Microarray Resource in order to provide every user of the new microarray image technology with the needed quantitative analysis.